


While You Were Locked Up

by doctorxdonna (badxwolfxrising)



Series: Earth Girls Are So Not Easy [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Arrested, Friendship, Gen, Humor, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:37:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badxwolfxrising/pseuds/doctorxdonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna is arrested without her passport and the Doctor has to bail her out. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While You Were Locked Up

“You want to see my bloody passport?” Donna asked the policeman incredulously.

“Yes,” he repeated, irritated. “I do.”

“For jaywalking?” she clarified.

“For jaywalking,” the officer in blue confirmed.

“Well, I haven’t got it on me,” she replied angrily.

“M’am there’s no need for the attitude. You should always carry your passport with you if you’re a foreign national traveling abroad. That’s your only way to identify yourself if you don’t have a driver’s license or other picture identification on you. Unfortunately I’m going to need to bring you in,” he said, taking his cuffs from his belt.

“For jaywalking?” Donna echoed once more in disbelief.

“For jaywalking, failure to provide proper identification, and verbal assault of an officer of the law, mam. Calling me a flippin’ wanker was a bit unnecessary earlier. And once again, let me welcome you to America.”

“Yeah thanks a lot buddy! Welcome this!”

* * * * *

On board the TARDIS, a skinny pair of pinstriped legs were sticking out from underneath the console when the phone began to ring. A hand crept out from the underside of the console and began to fumble haphazardly until it managed to pull the phone from the hook.

“Hello?” the Doctor said, sonic gripped tightly in between his teeth.

“Hello...I’m afraid I have some bad news,” Donna said tinnily through the phone.

“Why, what’s wrong?” he said, sitting up and promptly smacking his head on the underside of the console. “I sent you out for hot dogs and beer. It was simple!”

“Yes well ‘simple’ ‘til I got arrested! I’m going to need you to bring me my passport and some money to bail me out. I know the latter is easier said than done with you, but you did a pretty good job of creating a diversion and robbing the cash machine on my wedding day so maybe you can rob a bank and come spring me from the clink, whaddya think?”

“You were arrested?” he paused.

“...yeah, kinda,” came the quiet, chagrined response.

“How? For what?” he asked. He was used to being arrested. Usually he was the one being carted off. He was not used to getting the call for bail money as opposed to threats for ransom from Daleks or other enemies. This was a new one for him.

“For jaywalking...and stuff…” she replied, her embarrassment evident.

“Jaywalking? Donna, really? And stuff? What does that even mean?” he asked, already pulling his jacket on over his shoulders.

“I’ll explain _after_ you’ve bailed me out, Time Boy. Now come and get me already, would you?” she shrieked at him.

“Alright, alright, no need to be rude,” he grumbled. “I’m coming for you.”

* * * * *

“Ah see that’s the reason why you were arrested,” the Doctor said, taking her by the hand and tugging her across the street as they left the police station. “Tony’s Baltimore Grill! It’s an Atlantic City institution, Donna. Great pizza. Fancy some?”

She wrinkled her nose. “You think you can placate me with pizza after spending several hours in a smelly New Jersey jail cell. Try again, Spaceman. When you promised me Boardwalk Empire, this was not what I had in mind. You’re off by like...sixty years.”

The Doctor at least had the good graces to look mildly ashamed. “I know I know...it’s random, the year being off but the coordinates being correct. At least this year we can go to the Mardi Gras casino. And if you like, I could probably land the TARDIS near Ocean City to do the rides. The Ferris wheel, the carousel... We could try to find the Jersey Devil...Oh! Donna...look at that sunset…” he said, raising his arm and pointing. She lifted her gaze to where his finger rested and the sun was burning like a ball of purple-red fire. The sky and horizon line around it was dissolving into shades of pinky-purples and rosey-golds. The two of them inhaled in unison.

“It’s gorgeous,” she breathed. The Doctor turned and looked at her and seemed like he might say something, but then he stopped and closed his slightly parted mouth. Instead, he laced his fingers through hers and gently squeezed her hand in a surprisingly intimate and familiar gesture. 

“I missed you while you were locked up in there today,” he finally replied.

“I missed you too, you prawn,” she said fondly, squeezing back.

“Pizza?” he said hopefully, swinging her hand toward Tony’s Baltimore Grill.

“Sure,” she said with a resigned smile. “Pizza.”


End file.
